1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to robots and more specifically to robots for assembling electronic circuits with the position of the leads of the component to be assembled determined by sequentially rotating the component about an axis of rotation and calculating the locations of each of the leads with respect to the axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Automated equipment for assembling elecrical circuit boards is known in the art. The successful operation of automated assembly equipment depends upon the capability of determining the location of the leads of electrical components to be inserted into a printed circuit board with sufficient accuracy to permit the leads to be inserted without excessive interference between the component leads and the edges of the hole into which the lead is to be inserted. In applications where sufficient dimensional tolerances between the size of the lead and the circuit board holes into which the leads are to be inserted is available, the leads of components such as resistors may be trimmed and prebent with sufficient accuracy to permit the leads to be inserted without undue difficulty. Prior art automated assembly systems have attempted to locate the tips of the leads using vision systems having an optical axis substantially parallel to the leads. These techniques have encountered operational difficulties when accurate position of the leads was required.